iTunes drabbles
by Nightlife666
Summary: Took an old challenge from cath sara live journal and played with it.
1. I love the way you lie

**Love the way you lie (part2)- Rhianna & Eminem**. Sara couldn't stand the pain anymore a they did was argue and put each other down. She wished Catherine could see what she was doing to her. It became a comforting dance between the two of them. They would move close then push each other away again. She walked in on her crying and just stood there and watched her burn. It's alright because she likes the way it hurts. At least she is causing some feeling to run threw her. Catherine hated fighting. Hated the pain she saw in those soulful eyes every time. She just wanted to hold her but Sara throws up these walls she can't break through. Sara runs off and she can't help but follow like a lost puppy. She wants to comfort her when she cried but she knew she would push away. She enjoyed having some feeling with her even if it hurt this bad.


	2. Dark side

**Darkside- Kelly Clarkson. **I cried for awhile. I was trapped with these memories. I was always fighting. Drowning in the darkness. Arms slid across my waist. Soft lips planting kisses on my shoulder. But it wasn't always like this. It used to be fights and screaming and crying alone. A case of abuse and I would shut down. When she and I got together I knew I would be able to hide for long. It got really bad one night. The yelling the screaming and button pushing. She pushed to hard that night and my fist connected with the wall beside her head. She collapsed in fear. I forget about her past at times like these. I'm blinded by my own darkness. I beg her not to run away; make her promise to stay if I tell her why. After that night she stayed by my side reminded me of who I really am and protects me from my dark side.


	3. Hate me

**Hate me- five finger death punch. ** I watcher from across the hall. She acts as if it never happened. She came to me the night that scumbag club owner cheated on her. Or at least when she caught him cheating. She cried I held her. She kissed me I kissed back. But a one night stand was enough for her. But it isn't for me. I have feelings for her. But she walked out before I can say anything to here. I never got the chance to thank her for ripping out my heart.


	4. Go to sleep

**Go to sleep- eminem, dmx, obtrice. ** Catherine was on a rampage. She was gonna burry this mutha fucka. He dare put her lover in that much danger. She was gonna gut him. As she turned the corner Grissom stepped into her path. "Where are you going?" "I am going to put Conrad Ecklie in the fuckin dirt." "Catherine calm down." "I will not clam down! He is a fuckin coward! He only put her on that assignment because he wants her gone!" He pulled her into one of the empty labs. "Catherine you are doing exactly what he wants you to do. If you go in there and fly off the handle he will use that as a means to split you and Sara. Don't give him that satisfaction." She knew he was right but she hated to admit it. "Ecklie will get his comeuppance Cath let it happen and enjoy it when it does." Catherine took a few deep breaths and walked out of the lab. She headed to the locker room to get ready to go home to be with her lover and baby girl.


	5. Domino

Dominio- Jessie J. I felt so free for the first time in a long time. She pulled me close rocking her hips against me in rhythm to the beat. Her arms around me felt so good. I could feel the heat off her body and it made me crave her so bad. She is so damn sexy. Letting all of her inhibitions disappear and just being Sara. A tall thin sexy woman with wavy brown hair deep brown eyes and legs that go on forever. She looks down into my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from reach up and kissing those beautiful pouty lips. And I loved every second if it. I wanted to pull her close and just hold her there. I was afraid that if she let go she would disappear like a cloud of smoke. She put her hands into my hair and had me look into her eyes. I see something in those depths that excited me to no end. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club. Our dirty dance in the moon light was no where near over.


	6. DJ got us fallin

**Dj got us fallin in love- Usher. **_All right, All right. Las Vegas Crime Lab. I am DJ Sean I wanna thank y'all for being here tonight celebrating the holiday season. Shout out to my girl Catherine for setting tonight up for y'all. We are gonna get the party started. I wanna see everyone out on the dance floor havin fun letting loose." _ All the formalities and speeches having passed. The fun for the night can start. Sean started playing a mix of music of modern stuff and some older stuff. Catherine was sitting at her table content with just watching her friends and colleagues having fun for once. She watched as Nick spun Sara around the floor laughing. She loved seeing the younger woman so open. She turned back to her drink taking a long sip. A hand came into her line if sight. She looked up at the young brunette whose arm the hand belonged to. She loved her smile. "Come dance with me." She said. Catherine was gonna pass but something about the look sara was giving her she couldn't say no. She accepted the offered hand . Sara pulled her to the middle of the crowded dance floor. Sara pulled her flush up against her. The heat from her body lighting Catherine up like a candle. They started swaying to the music. Sara's hands where on her hips imprinting themselves into her skin. Catherine felt herself getting completely list in the feeling if Sara pressed against her and in the music. She vaguely remembered hearing cat calls coming from someone. She felt eyes on her. She looked up into Sara's face seeing a deep blush creeping across her cheeks. Catherine pulled her heard close to hers. "Do you wanna leave?" Sara pulled her flush against her. "Only if it's with you." Lust filling her voice. Catherine grinned ear to ear. She pulled Sara back off the dance floor. Sean smiled to himself. Glad to see his girl happy again. He knew how much this girl meant to Catherine. "Gotten fallin in love again." He whispered to himself.


End file.
